THIS LOVE
by yat luna-san
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una joven hermosa de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos perlas, piel blanca como la nieve, rasgos realmente finos heredados por su madre, con tan solo 15 años de edad es una persona muy tranquila y muy poco sociable conoce a Naruto Uzumaki es un chico de 16 años sumamente guapo, con pelos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, es hiperactivo, gracioso y muy pocas veces serio.
1. Chapter 1

**hola aqui les traigo un fic mas ahora es de naruto, estaba haciendo uno pero perdi la inspiracion en ese y ya no sabia que colocar asi que lo deje y pense en otro esta historia ya la tenia escrita pero en otro personajes fuera del anime, y la habia subido a facebook en una pagina de one direction... pero queria subir esta historia en naruto es por eso que la arregle y para poder subirla. espero les guste.**

* * *

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto-sama, la historia mia y algunos personajes que no salen en naruto es decir anime y manga. **

* * *

THIS LOVE

**Cap.1: "volviéndote a ver"**

La luz del día entraba por una ventana y dejaba ver a una hermosa chica de cabellera azulada oscura. Hinata Hyuga como la habían nombrado sus padres se encontraba acostada empezaba abrir los ojos con tanto pesadez cuando por fin los abrió, dirigió su mirada al reloj que se encontraba en el buró de a lado la hora era 7:00 AM, cuando vio la hora lo único que fue hacer volverse a costar y colocar su brazo en sus ojos.

**-Otro día más-** dijo Hinata.

Se levanto tendió su cama y se dirigió a la baño, estando ya en el baño solo se miro al espejo su rostro era pacifico, en el momento de ver su rostro se volteo para abrir la llave de la regadera.

**-Mi cabello, mis rasgos, el color de mi piel son idénticos a ti mamá**- dijo mientras se tocaba con su mano cada parte mencionada.

La joven se encontraba lavando sus cabellos, tallándose y dejando que el agua retirara todo el jabón y en lo único que podía pensar es en el. Se retiro del baño con la toalla puesta al rededor de su cuerpo bien formado.

* * *

En un cuarto se podía distinguir a un joven de espaldas que miraba al techo, el joven se encontraba centrado en mirar un solo punto del techo pero en que pensaba el joven…aquel joven se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki

**-Es hermosa sin duda, quien es ella…. Inclusive eh soñado con ella y tan solo la vi ayer… ¿Quién es ella?-** dijo Naruto.

Se escucho un grito de la sala de esa casa.

**-Naruto apresúrate llegaremos tarde si no te apuras –** grito un chico de cabellos y ojos onix su nombre Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto en el momento de escuchar el grito salió disparado al baño, si no llegaba a tiempo no la vería…

_5 chicos caminaban tranquilamente estaban por entrar a la escuela cuando uno de ellos hablo._

_**-Oye Sasuke como vas con tu novia-** dijo Naruto._  
_**-bien-** dijo Sasuke como siempre sin emoción en su cara._  
_**-Pero valla que eres feliz… no como nosotros que no tenemos a nadie que nos a papachen y nos trate lindo-**dijo un pelinegro de piel pálida de nombre Sai… con sarcasmos la felicidad que mostraba su amigo Sasuke._  
_**-Habla por ustedes yo tengo novia y se llama aya-** dijo Naruto._  
_**-Chicos se puede saber por que no tienen novias si hay tantas chicas en la escuela-** menciono Sasuke con una mirada seria y cruzados de brazos._  
_**-Bueno pues no ha llegado la correcta –** dijo un joven de ojos verdes muy claros de pelo rojo y en su frente tenia un tatuaje que tenia el kanji amor pero igual que Sasuke serio y sin emoción en la voz su nombre era Gaara._

_En el momento que el joven contesto, gritos empezaron a escucharse lastimando el tímpano al pobre de Gaara… varias mujeres bonitas se les acercaban rodeándolos como si fueran estrellas de la farándula entregándoles regalos pidiendo que los aceptaran, los jóvenes un poco espantados por la forma que ser de las chicas que siempre los espantaban cada día, sus gritos eran mas fuertes pero como estaban tan distraídas pidiendo que aceptaran su regalo no se dieron cuenta cuando Naruto salio por debajo de la bola ,pudo ver a una chica sentada leyendo un libro y a otra tapándose los oídos, la joven que leía bajo el libro y lo vio._

_Sin duda alguna esa joven era hermosa sus ojos eran hipnotizantes , su cabello azulado oscuro era hermoso, se veía que su piel era muy bien cuidada, se ve que es suave y su mirada es pacifica, la ropa que llevaba era hermosa al igual que ella un short negro que dejaba ver sus piernas bien torneadas y cuidadas, una blusa azul pegada que dejaba ver los pechos bien formados de medida perfecta y un chaleco si mangas y unos converse negros , sin duda es hermosa y era una diosa tenias las medidas perfectas en una mujer….pero en el momento que Naruto iba a preguntar algo ella se levanto con la joven de a lado que también era bella. Cuando Naruto se levanto no había nadie en las explanadas a si que corrió lo mas rápido para llegar a las clases._

Cuando Naruto venia bajando las escaleras no se dio cuenta que se había sonrojado tanto.  
**-Naruto tienes fiebre –**dijo Shikamaru con una pereza toco la frente de Naruto.  
**-No ¿porque Shikamaru?-** dijo Naruto confundido  
**-Estas rojito-** contesto.  
Naruto a tal contestación se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado como tomate haciendo pensar que estaba resfriado, a si que volteo rápido para que ya no lo miraran pero fue inevitable todos sus amigos lo vieron y rompieron en carcajada.  
**-Oe Naruto por que estas sonrojado-** dijo Sai con su típica falsa sonrisa.  
**-No es cierto Sai vamos ya rápido sino no vamos a llegar-** dijo Naruto dejando confundidos a sus amigos.

* * *

Hinata se termino de vestir un pantalón pegado, una blusa negra y un saco azul, se maquillo, se enchino las pestañas y los labios solo le puso un poco de brillo, tomo sus cosa y bajo.

Un señor no muy grande de unos 33 años (me imagino), de mirada seria, de pelo castaño y güero de ojos perlas y alto no tanto se encontraba sentado en una mesa desayunado mientras que una niña desayunada, Hinata preparaba su caja de almuerzo y la de su hermana cuando termino lo tapo y dejo a un lado el de su hermana para que lo tomara. Hinata se dirijo a despedirse...

**-Ya me voy papá y hanabi-**dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.  
**-Hija ve con cuidado-** dijo Hiashi serio como siempre mientras tomaba un poco de te.  
**-si-** dijo Hinata.

La joven se dirigió a la entrada y se coloco los zapatos unos botines de color negro de 8 cm. altura el tacón.

Su hermana Hanabi salio para ver como se iba su hermana mayor, sonrió y pensó:

-"one-chan… eres igual que mamá de hermosa"- pensó mientras en sus manos tenia una foto de su madre cargando a ella y Hinata a lado de ella un poco al frente.

Hinata salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela, ya pasada una cuadra saco su iPod y se coloco los audífonos y empezó a escuchar música, caminaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos.

_Caminaba a la escuela mientras leía un libro que le había prestado su amiga y como siempre escuchaba a coldrain la canción se llama no escape, un buen grupo de j-rock cuando vio a una joven saludándola se acerque a ella._

_**-Hola-** dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa y en un susurro._  
_**-Hinata dilo un poco mas alto-** decía la castaña de nombre Matsuri._  
_**-Perdón**.-dijo tímida**- hola Matsuri-** con una sonrisa_  
_**-Sabes es solo conmigo y Gaara que ya no te pones tan tímida-** dijo con una sonrisa._  
_**-Si-** dijo Hinata brindando una sonrisa._

_Reía Matsuri **- OK vamos a sentarnos-**_  
_**-OK**-dijo Hinata_

_Las dos jóvenes se sentaron en la banca de las explanadas de la escuela, esa banca era el lugar donde más se sentaban a platicar a leer y observar, toda la escuela lo sabia. Cuando estas se sentaron Hinata levanto su libro y Matsuri veía y desnudaba con la mirada a los chicos, Hinata solo la observaba de reojo sin despegar su rostro del libro, la joven lo sintió y volteo._

_**-¿Qué?-**decía Matsuri_  
_**-No nada-** respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa._  
_**-Aprovechas el libro para que nadie te vea-** dijo Matsuri, Hinata tan solo asistió._  
_**-Pues…. Si algo-** decía Hinata._  
_Matsuri se rió por la respuesta de su amiga-** oyes has notado como te ven algunos chicos-** dijo esta y no mentía Hinata era hermosa y llamaba la atención pero por su tímida la creían una superficial o alguien que no hablaba con nadie._  
_**-Así… pensé que era a ti, siempre te ves muy bien-**dijo viendo a su amiga sonriendo._  
_**-Gracias pero tú igual te ves bien-** dijo Matsuri._

_Matsuri vestía un hermoso pantalón rojo pegado con una blusa negra pegada que dejaba ver su buen busto nada grandes como el de Hinata pero ni tan pequeños, unas botas negras y un maquillaje muy natural. De la nada Matsuri se tapo los oídos mientras que Hinata no le tomaba en cuenta puesto que siempre pasaba lo mismo las chicas gritaban y decía por favor acéptenlo, hasta que sintió que alguien la veía, bajo el libro y observo a la persona._

_Sentía que alguien la veía bajo el libro y observo a la persona, un chico fue lo que encontró, muy guapo… sus ojos azules eran como el cielo que toda mujer quisiera tocar, su cabello rubio desordenado era hermoso y muy tentador a tocarlo, pero sus labios eran muy hermosos…._

_-"Pero es Naruto… mi pecho duele. Siento que se me va el aire"- pensó Hinata recordando que debería respirar._  
_Matsuri y Hinata se levantaron ya que tocaron la campana se fueron al salón con ella pero quien iba a decir que a Naruto le tocaba en el mismo salón con ella…_

* * *

**-Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando estaba ya enfrente de la escuela-** dijo Hinata  
La joven se retiro sus audífonos y se dirigió a la banca de siempre donde ya se encontraba Matsuri su amiga.  
**-Hola Hinata-** decía Matsuri- **¿dormiste bien?**  
**-Hola, si** –dijo Hinata.  
**-Y me regalarías una sonrisa-** decía Matsuri.  
Hinata sonrió y Matsuri solo se moría de risa mientras que Hinata la observaba confundida.  
**-¿De que te ríes?-**pregunto Hinata confundida.  
**-De que los babosos de lo chicos que babean por ti se le salieron un chorro de sangre por la nariz-** dijo Matsuri- son unos pervertidos.  
**-Así, a ver-** decía Hinata tímida mientras volteaba a ver y veía a todos los chicos con papel en la nariz y nerviosos.  
**-Pobre eres un peligro Hinata-**dijo Matsuri.

En ese momento de decir eso se vuelven a escuchar los gritos solo que ahora no se acercaban las chicas puesto que algunos chicos que admiraban a los chicos los cubrían como guardaespaldas. Los cinco jóvenes que venían pasaron pero uno se detuvo.

**-Hola Matsuri y Hinata-**saludo Gaara.  
**-Hola Gaara-** respondió Matsuri el saludo con un sonrojo en su rostro.  
**-Hola Gaara-** saludo Hinata- **oye no crees que eres muy malo-** dijo tímida pero quería venganza, Hinata no era de molestar a su amiga pero debes en cuando perdía su timidez.  
**-Mmmm… ¿Por qué?-** pregunto Gaara.  
**-Mira como dejas a Matsuri-** dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna y divertida a la vez-  
**-No es cierto-** decía Matsuri agitando sus manos en negación

Gaara se puso sonrojado como Matsuri, Hinata solo sonrió para sus adentros de los atrape, después se acercaron los cuatro chicos restantes.  
**-Oye Gaara ¿no nos vas a presentar?-** pregunto Sai  
**-si-** respondió Gaara-**chicas el es Sai, el de cara de pereza es Shikamaru, el emo es Sasuke y el ruidoso hiperactivo es Naruto**  
**-Hola-** dijo Sai con una sonrisa típicas de el.  
**-hola-**dijo Shikamaru bostezo y saludo con la mano.  
**-Hola-**dijo Sasuke sin mirarlas.  
**-Hola chicas-** dijo Naruto con sus típicas sonrisas radiantes y su entusiasmo.  
**-Hola chicos soy Matsuri-** dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa.  
**-Hola… soy Hi...Hinata-** dijo Hinata completamente roja y nerviosa.

* * *

Los chicos estaban sentados en sus lugares escuchando la clase sin poner nada de atención

**-Señorita Hinata-**decía el profesor quien era un poco raro su nombre Kakashi Hatake  
**-Si-** dijo Hinata nerviosa.

Los alumnos la miraban y Naruto nunca había despegado su mirada de ella.  
**-Resuelva esto-** dijo Kakashi

Hinata pasó al frente de la clase y resolvió la oración que se encontraba enfrente Kakashi era profesor psicólogo pero un psicólogo que le gustaba leer erotismo, la oración era fácil y sencilla de responder pero como nadie se interesaba y les valía las cosas en esa clase nadie podía responder aquella oración, Kakashi se sintió orgulloso de ella.

**-bien Hinata regrese a su asiento-** decía Kakashi  
**-Si, con su permiso-** dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.  
Algunos las observaban solo pensaban "como es que no se aburre en la clase"

**-Lo has hecho de nuevo-** dijo Matsuri-  
**-Eres muy inteligente-** dijo Gaara.  
Las clase pasaron volando y todos se retiraron a sus casas, mientras un joven caminaba con sus amigos.

* * *

**-Sin duda es guapo… Naruto-kun-**dijo Hinata escuchando su corazón latir.  
Hinata se encontraba acostada en su cama viendo el techo y una mano en su pecho, Hinata era muy inteligente y sabia muy bien que se encontraba enamorada de Naruto solo pensar en el nombre o recordar sus rasgos de la cara le dolía el pecho y sus mejillas ardían tanto que sentía que se quemaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

**-¿¡Enserio jamás se habían dado cuenta que Hinata y Matsuri iban con nosotros en la misma clase!?-** pregunto sorprendido Gaara pero no se noto.  
**-Yo la había visto pero no la había saludado-** dijo Sai dibujando  
**-La verdad yo si pero nunca la salude-** dijo Sasuke sin despegar su vista del celular.  
**-Yo pues si pero me daba una flojera saludar y caminar hasta su lugar-** dijo Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados.  
**-Yo la verdad jamás la había observado y ni sabia que iba con nosotros en el mismo salón hasta ayer-** dijo Naruto apenado.  
Gaara lo observo y después dijo-** como no la vas a notar si solo estas en el salón de Aya pero dime Naruto te gusta-** dijo dándose cuenta que Naruto tenia un sonrojo y se veía claramente nervioso.  
**-N…no se de que hablas a mi me gusta Aya-** decía Naruto sonrojado y nervioso.  
**-Si claro y yo soy un idiota-** dijo Gaara serio y con sarcasmo en la voz- a mí no me engañas o mejor dicho no nos engañas- señalo a todos.  
**-No miento-** decía Naruto nervioso.  
**-Entonces por que estas sonrojado y nervioso-** decía Sai con sus típicas sonrisas.  
**-No yo…. Tengo que ir al baño-**decía Naruto corriendo al baño.

(continuara)….

* * *

Hola espero les guste, es un poco raro poner a hinata de esta manera pero bueno espero les guste, naruto tiene novia pero esa relacion no va pa largo lo prometo.

perdonen si tengo ortogracia mala.

by. yat luna


	2. descubriendo en el acto a Aya

_recuerdos _

"pensamientos"

**conversacion**

* * *

**Cap. 2 "descubriendo en el acto a aya"**

**-Naruto sal del baño-** tocaba la puerta Gaara-** deja de esconderte y da la cara-** finalizo.  
**-No… deja que termine de hacer mis necesidades y luego salgo-** decía Naruto adentro del baño.  
**-¿Y que necesidades?-**pregunto Sasuke con cara de "no te creo dobe"  
**-Del 2… así que no escuchen-**finalizo Naruto.  
**-Pero ¿quien quiere escuchar?-** pregunto Sai con asco.

Un silencio invadió y los chicos que estaban en la puerta del baño se alegaron y se sentaron a comer esperaron a que saliera Naruto para poder seguir con el interrogatorio.

**-"Ella no me puede gustar… apenas la conozco… es rara, tímida…. Y realmente hermosa".-** pensaba mientras se encontraba sentado en el piso del baño viendo el techo.-**"No no no no no"-**pensaba con las manos en la cabeza negando- "**yo amo a Aya, ella es diferente es hermosa, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, es sociable, es todo lo contrario a Hinata pero por que siento esto por Hinata… no se… ni siquiera lo que siente mi corazón, a ver Naruto que esta pasando"-** pensaba Naruto mientras recordaba ambos rostros.  
**-¿Amo Ah Aya? O ¿me estoy enamorando de Hinata?-** dijo Naruto mientras estaba parándose para salir.

**-Hasta que saliste-** decía Sasuke.  
**-Hahahaha es que ya me andaba-** decía Naruto con una risita.  
**-Si claro, te gusta si o no-** dijo Sai yendo hacia el punto.  
**-Mmmm… no se**- decía sentándose-** creo que estoy confundido amo a Aya pero no se si me estoy enamorado de Hinata, además apenas la conozco.**  
**-A mi me parece que te gusta-** decía Shikamaru abriendo un ojo.  
**-¿Por que lo dices?-** pregunto Naruto confundido.  
**-Por que el amor te confunde y te saca una sonrisa de tonto cuando piensas en esa persona, además tu corazón late a mil por hora, te sientes nervioso cuando la vez o cuando piensas en esa persona, y al final te sonrojas como tomate y al final sabes que la amas-** dijo Gaara viendo hacia el techo.  
**-Ósea que estas enamorado de alguien ¿verdad?-** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.  
**-No cambies el tema el punto es que te gusta ¿si o no?-** dijo Garra viéndolo a los ojos.  
**-Ya les dije que no se-** dijo Naruto con las manos en la cabeza y viendo hacia el piso.  
**-Sabes piénsalo piensa que sientes por Aya y por Hinata, pero piénsalo bien-** sentencio Sasuke.

El joven confundido se retiro y subió a su habitación que compartía con Sasuke, los chicos se quedaron pensando que el estaba raro, es normal que vea chicas y diga ella es hermosa y las trate bien pero al final respetaba a su novia hasta al punto de no tener relaciones sexuales con ella pero los chicos sabían mas que nadie que el siempre se engañaba diciendo que ama a su novia cuando apenas sonreía cuando la veía.

**-Espero que se de cuenta de lo que siente rápido-** decía Sasuke sacando su celular y mensajiando con su novia Sakura.  
**-Si esperamos eso-** decía Sai.

* * *

Hinata estaba acostada durmiendo.

**-Por favor mamá ayúdame… se que me gusta Naruto pero esto se siente diferente-** dijo Hinata recostando su cabeza en el regazo de aquella mujer.  
**-Mi hermosa hija, se que estas confundida y esto es un proceso por lo que pasamos todos, pero dime que sientes por el, entiendo que te gusta-** decía una hermosa mujer una piel blanca como la de Hinata, una cabellera larga color azul oscuro como el de Hinata y un cuerpo que todos quisieran.  
**-Ese es el problema no se que siento por el…. Siempre lo eh visto como se esfuerza y como da todo de el pero se que me gusta pero últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en el y cuando lo tengo cerca siento que estoy apunto de desmayarme, sus gesto, cada parte de su rostro, sus ojos, labios hacen que mi pecho duela, inclusive cuando lo recuerdo siento que mis mejillas arden hasta sentir que me quemo-** dijo Hinata sin quitar su cabeza del regazo de su madre y dibujando con su dedo en el piso cada rasgo de la cara de Naruto.  
**-Mi hija estas enamorada, y eso no es malo, al contrario es el sentimiento mas hermoso que puede existir puesto que estas amando a una persona, además presiento que ya lo sabias solo necesitabas que te lo confirmaran-** decía la madre de la joven acariciando su cabello de Hinata  
**-¿Enamorada?, si ya lo sabia pero el siento lo mismo ¿que yo?-**se pregunto Hinata.

**- mira Hinata nadie sabe que es estar enamorado hasta que lo siente, ahí cuando sabes ¿Qué es? Y ¿Quién lo provoca?, no se si el este de ti, eso lo sabrás con el tiempo** – dijo la madre ah su hija.  
**-entiendo, gracias mamá-** dijo Hinata abrazándola.  
**-Antes de que despiertes, te daré un consejo, se tu misma y no tartamudez mucho pensaran que eres rara y se aprovecharan de ti-** decía la mujer desapareciendo.  
**-De acuerdo-** dijo Hinata  
Cuando la joven despertó vio la hora era las 21:45 p.m. se acerco a su escritorio y se puso a pensar hasta que salió de sus pensamientos por una llamada.

**Hola-** dijo Hinata-**…**-**Bien,¿Por qué?**- pregunto Hinata-**…- Ya veo, gracias por preocuparte por mi Matsuri, pero no pasa nada solo que estaba pensando un poco-** dijo Hinata -**…- me eh dado cuenta que estoy enamorada-** dijo Hinata viendo al escritorio -**…-Me acabas de lastimar mi oído pero ¿afortunado?**- dijo Hinata colocándose de nuevo el teléfono y finalizando su pregunta confundida-**… -El chico que acompañaba a Gaara-** dijo Hinata-**…-Creo que su nombre es…. Na-Naruto-** decía tartamudeando Hinata- **…-No grites lastimas**- decía Hinata - **…-Gracias, pero no sabia eso, aunque bueno no creo que le guste yo y bueno ya lo dijiste tiene novia y yo no puedo meterme en una relación-** dijo Hinata viendo al frente lastimada-**…-pero es verdad no puedo y como puedo pensar que le puedo gustar seguro piensa que soy rara** – dijo Hinata sacando una libreta -**… -oye ya es tarde nos vemos-** decía Hinata-**…**- Hinata ya no respondió se sonrojo.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y Hinata cada ves se sonrojaba mas al punto de desmayarse cuando lo veía o cuando pensaba en el pero mas cuando su querida amiga Matsuri la molestaba por eso, y ni hablar de Naruto le pasaba lo mismo. Hasta que decidió aclarar sus pensamientos.

**-Naruto antes que vayas a ver a Aya piensa antes-** decía Sai.  
**-No entiendo-** dijo Naruto confundido.  
**-Lo que quiero decir es que tienes dos caminos el de Aya y el de Hinata-** decía Sai haciendo muestra con sus dibujos.  
**-OK, comprendo-**dijo Naruto- **no la verdad no.**  
**-Hay Naruto…. Mira lo que quiere decir es que pienses bien que sientes por Aya y por Hinata y decidas a quien quieres por que no puedes jugar con las dos ni siquiera con el pensamiento ni engañar con los sentimientos recuerda que tu felicidad es la que esta en juego y los de ellas-** dijo Sasuke mas serio que muerto.  
**-Ya entiendo…. no se preocupen-** dijo Naruto serio- **se lo que hago.**

Naruto salió de su casa se dirigió a la casa de su novia, pensaba y pensaba que era lo que sentía por Aya y por Hinata y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, paso por un parque que se podía ver una hermosa fuente, Naruto decidió sentarse a pensar .

**-"Dios mío esto es difícil pero es verdad no puedo jugar ni con sus sentimientos de Aya ni los de Hinata aunque no le guste, ni con los míos… pero ¿Que siento por Aya…. Amor?"**-pensaba Naruto mientras veía a la fuente.

Imágenes pasaban por su mente de los momentos que estuvo con ella pero en ningún momento sintió que su corazón latiera como latía a ver ah Hinata

**-No puede ser posible ahora se que siento por Aya-** grito mientras corría hacia la casa de Aya.

* * *

Naruto salió corriendo a ver a su novia cuando llego toco y toco pero nadie le abrió, Naruto traía una llave que su novia le había dado cuando entro vio que no había nadie pero de un minuto a otro escucho ruidos en la habitación de arriba así que subió con mucho cuidado cada ves era mas fuerte y se dio cuenta que provenían de la habitación de su novia, estaba abriendo la puerta, pero cuando la termino de abrir estaba sorprendido por lo que veía.  
**-¡Aya! ¿Qué sucede aquí? –** grito Naruto furioso.  
**-Naruto deja que te explique-** decía la chica de pelo verde claro con ondulaciones el cual estaba desecho.

**-No hay necesidad, ya eh visto demasiado-** dijo Naruto volteando para irse- **terminamos.**-grito y cerro la puerta.

Naruto salió molesto de aquella casa. Pero ¿Por qué estaba molesto?

-Toma tus cosas y lárgate- dijo Aya.

El joven que la acompañaba tomo sus cosas, su pantalón, su bóxer y lo demás, en el momento que el chico se estaba retirando la chica se vistió como rayo y salió de tras de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto había llegado al parque de hace un rato, se sentó en la banca que se encontraba ahí estaba molesto, su coraje era notable y como no su novia al cual creía una señorita que necesitaba respeto que lo amaba estaba revolcándose con otro que no era el, aunque se diera cuenta que no la quería eso no significaba que no le molestara al final de cuenta el también era hombre y cada que el quería realizar ese paso ella lo evitaba diciendo "no estoy lista", "no es el momento", "esperemos", decía esas palabras, siempre salían de su boca como es posible que le hiciera esto.

_Naruto caminaba a la casa de Aya, pensando en lo que le diría hasta que se topo con un parque decidió quedarse para pensar bien lo que le diría, no se dio cuenta en que momento a otro estaba recordando cada momento con ella, también que jamás había latido su corazón al estar con ella o ponerse nervioso pensando en ella es a así que se dio cuenta lo que sentía por ella y por Hinata._

_Salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de Aya esperando que le comprendiera que la relación no podía seguir, toco la puerta de su casa esperando que alguien le abriera pero nadie abrió a si que recordó que Aya le dio una llave de su casa, abrió la puerta al principio no se escuchaba nada, hasta que se escucharon ruidos como que se cayeran cosas o algo así, subió las escaleras pero los ruidos eran mas fuertes o mejor dicho gemidos que eran muy fuertes, se dirigió hacia esos ruidos y se topo que era el cuarto de su novia, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena muy horrible, su novia, la que creía que ama le estaba engañando con otro eso si que molesta a todos._

_**-Aya ¿Qué significa esto?-** grito Naruto-_  
_Aya separo rápido al chico que tenia encima y sus palabras fueron lo que mas le molesto._  
_**-Naruto deja que te explique-** dijo Aya._  
_**-No hay necesidad, ya eh visto demasiado-** dijo, se volteo un poco y le grito- terminamos._

_Quería golpear al chico, decirle de cosas a ella pero de un momento pensó que todos modos iban a terminar pero quería terminar de una buena forma no de esta, no así…._  
_  
_

* * *

Hinata bajaba las escaleras, iba bien vestida con una falda corta color negra y una blusa blanca.

**-Oh one-chan estas hermosa-** dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa.  
**-Gracias Hanabi y ¿papá?-** agradeció y pregunto.  
**-esta en su despacho, saldrás one-chan-** respondió Hanabi.  
**-Si –**dijo Hinata  
**-Y ¿con quien?-** pregunto la castaña.  
**-Con nadie solo quiero dar un paseo-**respondió la peli-azul con una sonrisa.  
**-OK-**dijo Hanabi

**-Hinata ¿vas a un lado?-** pregunto el señor Hyuga saliendo de su despacho.  
**-si a caminar-** contesto a la pregunta

**-cuídate y no tardes-** dijo su padre caminando a la cocina

Hinata asistió y camino a la entrada se coloco unos botines color negro de tacón, salió y camino sin rumbo, Hinata salió pensando en todo lo que le había pasado hasta llegar a un parque un hermoso parque sin duda Hinata camino por los alrededores de aquel parque hasta que pudo ver a un joven sentado se acerco un poco y pudo ver que era el chico que roba sus pensamientos, se sonrojo iba a escapar pero pudo notar que el joven estaba mal a si que se acerco.

* * *

**-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?–** pregunto Hinata.  
Naruto levanto su rostro y la vio.  
**-Si-** contesto sin ánimos  
Hinata se sentó a lado de el, preocupada.  
**-Me parece que no-** contesto Hinata-** ¿quieres hablar de ello?**  
Naruto la volteo a ver, Hinata le sonrió tímidamente a lo que el se asombro tenia una hermosa sonrisa es lo único que pudo pensar.  
**-Si quieres no hay necesidad que me cuentes-** respondió Hinata ya que Naruto no decía nada.  
**-Salí de mi casa para ir a ver a mi… digo mi ex novia-** contesto, Hinata que veía al frente abrió los ojos como plato- **pero realmente antes de llegar a su casa me senté a pensar que sentía por ella y por… ti-** Hinata abrió mas los ojos como si eso fuera mas posible, su corazón latía mas rápido-** me senté en este mismo parque a pensar y de repente empecé a recordar cada momento con ella, me di cuenta que jamás la había amado solo me estaba engañando, a si que salí corriendo hacia su casa para decirle que ya no quería seguir en esta relación pero cuando llegue toque su puerta y nadie me abrió-** Naruto levanto la mirada y veía hacia la fuente de enfrente-**así que abrí la puerta ya que ella me había dado una llave, la abrí no había nadie después escuche unos ruidos seguí los ruidos que me llevaron a la habitación de mi ex y me encontré que se estaba acostando con otro…. Me moleste y salí de ahí no antes de decir que terminábamos.-** Naruto termino de hablar y hubo un gran silencio  
**-Ya veo…. Eso es lo que te tiene molesto-** dijo Hinata tranquilizándose-** me gustaría decirte algo pero no se que sea lo adecuado en estos momentos.**  
Naruto voltio a verla.  
**-Con que me hayas escuchado me basta, gracias-** dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que a Hinata sonrojo.  
**-Pero creo que ella perdió a alguien increíble-** dijo Hinata sin separar su vista de la fuente que no tiraba agua.  
Naruto voltio de sorpresa a verla a lo que ella volteo  
**-Eres un chico que tiene cualidades muy grandes y que puedes dar mas y recibir lo mismo o lo doble, eres un buen chico, entiendo que eso cause molestia pero piénsalo no la amabas por que enojarse de una mujer que no amabas… claro que a todo hombre molesta eso aunque no la ame pero no malgastes tu alma con un sentimiento vago-** dijo Hinata tranquila y dándole paciencia y paz.  
**-La verdad puede que tengas la razón**-contesto Naruto.

Las horas pasaban volando y ambos chicos platicaban, Naruto reía y Hinata lo seguía, Naruto volteo a verla se quedo mirándola un buen rato a lo que Hinata volteo a verlo se sonrojo tanto que se podía notar claro si el chico estuviera concentrado en su cara y no en sus labios, Naruto se acerco mas a ella, y Hinata estaba que moría su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado, el se acercaba mas para besarla pero Hinata se volteo así que el beso dio a parar en la mejilla en el momento que le beso la mejilla la fuente se encendió dando a conocer su hermosa forma, el joven volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde.  
Pero atrás de ellos se encontraban 5 personas observándolos quienes eran pues sin duda eran:

**-Hay la va a besar-** decía una chica emocionada que podía morir en ese momento que tomaba el brazo de un chico de pelos rojos.  
**-Matsuri tranquila, me lastimas-** decía Gaara pero aunque dijera eso estaba más que feliz que la joven lo tomara así.  
**-Cállense no me dejan ver tranquilamente-** decía Sasuke interesado raro.  
Pero de un momento a otro los 5 cayeron al piso pues Hinata se volteo y Naruto beso su mejilla luego abrieron bien los ojos pues en ese mismo instante se prendió la fuente.  
**-Ya es tarde te voy a dejar a tu casa-** dijo Naruto levantándose de la banca.  
**-No te preocupes Naruto, mi casa esta cerca-** dijo Hinata aun sabiendo que la noche era peligrosa.  
**-No voy a dejarte puede que te hagan algo-**Naruto se acerco al oído de Hinata- **no dejare que te pase nada.**  
Hinata se sonrojo y estuvo apunto de desmayarse pero al final acepto

* * *

Cuando llegó a la casa de Hinata

**-¿Hinata?-**pregunto Naruto  
**-Si -** volteo a verlo-  
**-¿Te gustaría ir a una cita mañana conmigo?-** pregunto Naruto.  
**-Claro pasa por mi a las 3:30 p.m., te parece-**sonrió Hinata.  
**-Si-** el chico quedo en bobeado por esa hermosa sonrisa sincera que le regalaba su hina.

* * *

**hola gracias por leer este cap. lei sus comentarios y me gustaron gracias por leer de verdad.**

**los personajes saldran poco a poco.**

**y espero que les guste.**

**bye.**

**by. yat luna **


End file.
